Cero
by Uchiha B
Summary: The Gotei 13 will have their hands full when they learn of a new Arrancar/Espada, who has a zero imprinted on her hip. Oh, and apparently, she has the ability to purify... Bleach/Inuyasha xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/?, vote for pairing (otherwise it'll just end up in Aizen/Kagome, or no pairing at all)

A/N: Oh, sorry I took this down before, I deleted it because I had no idea how to continue it, but now I do! So enjoy

Warning: Featuring Dark! Arrancar!Kagome

Translation: _Kiyomeru_ = Purify

* * *

Two impossible blue eyes opened wide slowly, the figure yawned loudly. She was very small, appearing around six-years-old, at least in human years. Her long, black hair tumbled down her back in waves, stopping around her waist. The small girl was wearing white robes that were obviously too big for her, a short sword was strapped to her back.

The pristine white uniform had two slits on the sides, revealing a bit of her waist and her hips, a large, black zero was tattooed to her right hip. The girl appeared to be asleep on the prestigious chair she was sitting on, her head was hidden by the long, white sleeves of her uniform.

Of course, she wasn't really asleep, merely appeared so to an observer. Instead, she was waiting for somebody, a certain somebody. She sighed loudly, playing with her long hair as her impatience grew with each passing second.

"When is he going to get here?" The girl said in a very child-like voice, her hands grabbed the pant-leg of her white hakama. "He said it wasn't going to take too long." She complained out-loud and to herself, as no one else was in the room with her.

The small girl unstrapped her short sword from her back, curiously observing the dangerous weapon. It really did look like any other weapon out there, nothing special. A dangerous smirk suddenly appeared on her face, knowing much better than that. This katana was probably the most dangerous weapon out there, especially to her kind and _that _kind.

The hilt of the short sword was of a dark blue, white triangular-like shapes decorated it. The blade itself was silvery, almost appearing to shimmer a pink-like colour in the dim light. Even in its most basic state, this particular Zanpakuto was the most dangerous of Hueco Mundo, which was why she was Aizen-sama's most favourite and dangerous Espada.

The Zanpakuto was exactly why she had the large, black zero tattooed on her hip, and was also the reason she appeared so young, as a six-year-old child. It was merely a precaution, she didn't want to accidently purify her fellow Espada after all. Something that she might do if she always appeared in her original state, the child-like form she was currently in was a mere precaution, to suppress her immense spiritual powers, and to make it easier to even resist the urge to purify all Arrancar and Hollows around her.

Of course, she always wasn't an Espada, she once was a human long ago. She had died for the Shikon no Tama, to protect it from the youkai and humans that coveted its powers. It had simply followed her in the afterlife, becoming her weapon. Surprisingly, even after becoming a Hollow and then an Arrancar, she still had her purifying abilities, which should have been impossible.

This was the exact reason she was Aizen-sama's secret weapon against the Soul Society, the Shinigami, and the Gotei 13. She could easily purify them with one swing of her blade…

"Kiyomeru, Shikon." Higurashi Kagome smiled darkly, a smile that did not suit her young, innocent face. The short sword glowed a dark, sickly black, the blade itself and the hilt turned a dark colour, a consuming black. It merely represented her corruption that occurred to her soul in her afterlife. The white triangles decorating the hilt turned a shimmering pink, representing the small purity that she had left in her lost soul.

Her Zanpakuto, Shikon, was very dangerous, and it would be the weapon that would allow them to win the war against the Soul Society…

"Ah, you are still here, Kagome?" A sudden, deep voice interrupted her thoughts, the little girl immediately stopped observing her Zanpakuto to glance up, the dark smile quickly disappeared, leaving a bright smile in its place.

"Aizen-sama, are you done?" The girl asked, her voice seemed to have suddenly changed from child-like to seductive; it did not suit her current body at all. "You took a long time."

Aizen Sousuke merely smirked at the child-like Arrancar sitting in his chair in the Hougyoku room; her small form was swallowed by the chair. She casually leaned her head against her arm, sitting on the very side of the seat. She was giving him a lazy smile, the permanent dark expression was hidden rather well within her pure blue eyes.

Ah, yes. Higurashi Kagome was his most favoured Espada, he simply couldn't believe his luck in finding and reviving the Shikon no Miko back as an Arrancar, the Soul Society made a grave mistake in letting her soul wander for so long, becoming as lost as she did.

"I have awakened the Hougyoku again, to create another Arrancar." Aizen explained shortly, Kagome merely nodded lazily, not caring in the least. It's not like the new Arrancar could be an Espada, all the spots from zero to ten were taken.

Aizen smirked even wider, slowly walking towards his chair, the Arrancar child moved to the arm-rest to allow him to sit. She jumped into his lap a second later, leaning her head against his chest.

Shikon had returned to its previous, most basic state. She certainly didn't want to purify Aizen-sama by accident; something that could very well happen in Shikon's released state. She strapped it back to her back, sitting back up so she could look Aizen in the eyes.

Aizen petted her black hair, treating her as if she were a favoured pet. "I have found something very interesting, Kagome." He said, his deep voice echoed around the empty room.

Kagome blinked her pure blue eyes, listening intently. She settled back onto his lap, her form was tiny compared to his, even if she were in her more adult form.

"Watch," Aizen lazily waved his hand, a projector-like screen appeared out of thin air, Kagome turned her head around to watch as Aizen-sama ordered, her eyes blinking again.

The scene seemed to mostly focus on a red-headed girl, she was very pretty. However, that was not want caught Kagome's attention at all, it was her strange abilities that did. The girl seemed to actually bring the dark-skinned male back from the dead, completely healing his arm even though it was not actually there anymore.

"What's this?" Kagome asked curiously, her voice went back to being child-like. "Is this in the human world?" She blinked, seeing the girl's abilities were very strange, even she could not have done that with her miko powers when she was alive.

"This is when Ulquiorra and Yammy went to the human world," Aizen nodded to his Espada's question. "They went there to kill Kurosaki Ichigo, and found this human woman while there."

"Her power is pretty interesting, isn't it?" Kagome said out-loud, not seeing Aizen's dark smirk as she said so, a plan easily formulated within his devious mind.

"It is," Aizen agreed in a soft, yet dark, voice. He patted Kagome's head unconsciously, ignoring her curious look upturned towards him. "It is something I could put to use." The traitor Shinigami smirked again, turning his brown eyes down to the child-like Arrancar on his lap.

"Would you like to travel to the human world, Kagome?" He asked, watching as the dark expression deep within her pure blue eyes darkened considerably, an equally dark smirk appeared on her beautiful, child-like face.

"Yes, I think that would be fun." Kagome answered, formulating a plan of her own. She hadn't been to the human world since she had been turned into an Arrancar, it would be a chance to see _them _again, to show them that they failed, in protecting her and her so-called 'unbreakably pure' spirit.

Oh, how wrong they were, they never thought that she could fall so deep into the dark. Hell, she, herself, didn't think that she could've become so corrupt, nor did she think she would still be able to use her purifying abilities still. Then again, Kikyou, who had been both dead and full of hatred, had still be able to use her purifying powers, it only made sense that she could still use them.

"Good, you will go there soon," Aizen stood up, Kagome jumped to the arm-rest of the chair, swinging her legs while looking at him. "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Luppi, and Yammy will also attend with you on this mission, along with the new Arrancar."

"Why so many?" Kagome blinked her blue eyes, wondering why Aizen-sama would need so many Espada to travel to the human world. It's not like the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 could actually handle one of them, let alone five of them, those Shinigami were just so weak, it was almost pathetic.

Aizen looked back towards the child-like Kagome, smirking. "You should not underestimate Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, Kagome. Something bad could happen to you if you do." He seemed to scold, though in reality, he did not really care if any his dear Espada were killed, though it would be a letdown if Kagome were killed. Her abilities had a large part in his plans. However, he was more than sure that she could handle herself in the real world.

"He can't be too strong, can he?" Kagome stretched her arm, the overly long sleeves slid down her arms. She jumped from the armrest, glancing up to Aizen-sama. She was very small compared to her tall form; then again, she was still in her child-like figure.

"I've told you not to underestimate him," Aizen repeated, glancing up to the door as he sensed the presences there.

"This is Ulquiorra," A voice could be heard from behind the door. "I'm coming in," The door opened, revealing both Ulquiorra and Yammy.

The fourth Espada looked apathetic, as he usually did, while the tenth Espada looked bored, as if he didn't even want to be there.

"Ah, so good of you to come, Ulquiorra, Yammy." Aizen said, looking back to the two Espada. "You remember the orders I gave you?" He said, Kagome blinked, looking towards her fellow Espada, wondering what this mission could be. She assumed that it had something to do with that red-headed girl, either to kill her or capture her.

Ulquiorra's dark green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. "I do," He said in his emotionless tone. Yammy merely crossed his arms, grunting to confirm that he also remembered the mission.

"It's time to carry it out," Aizen smirked, closing his brown eyes for a moment. If his dear Espada carried out the mission exactly as he ordered, then the war against Soul Society would be pretty much won for them. "Also, Kagome will be going with you."

Yammy growled at the sight of the brat Espada, he really hated her, though he didn't dare do anything to her. He knew well enough not to go anywhere near her, knowing that she could purify him with one slash of her special Zanpakuto. It was exactly why he hated her, she was simply too dangerous to have around. If she ever betrayed them, then all the Espada were done for…

Ulquiorra merely flicked his green eyes towards the zero Espada, his facial expression did not change in the least, he was unaffected by such an order, even if Kagome ranked four numbers higher than he did. The mission would be carried out, with or without her there. Ulquiorra knew his orders were to confront Inoue Orihime while the others would simply be there as a distraction for the Shinigami.

"Understood." Ulquiorra nodded, his hands in his pristine, white hakamas. Aizen turned back around, dismissing all the Arrancar from his presence. They were all welcome to leave whenever they wished, he was in no rush. After all, war took time…

Kagome smirked, using Sonido to reappear on Yammy's large shoulder, she knew that he hated her, so she liked to bother him, and possibly frighten him. In fact, she liked to bother some other Espada, such as Nnoitra.

The fifth Espada hated her most out of all the Espada, why, she didn't particularly care. In reality, Kagome didn't socialise much amongst her fellow Arrancar, she could care less for them.

The first Espada, Stark, was just pure lazy, he would rather sleep than do anything else. The second Espada, Barragan, was just a grumpy old man who liked to exploit Stark's laziness; he liked to order them all around. The third Espada, Halibel, rarely spoke up at all, so Kagome didn't know much about her.

The Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra simply ignored her presence, as he did with most other Espada. The fifth Espada, Nnoitra, hated her because her rank was higher than his. The sixth Espada, Grimmjow, hasn't even spoken to her; he was much too busy trying to become king.

The seventh Espada, Zommari, also did not speak with her, along with the ninth Espada, Aaroniero. The eighth Espada, Szayel Aporro, seemed to be fascinated by her because of his scientific mind. Kagome made extra precaution not to go near him, partially because she had heard that he was the one who had helped Nnoitra dispatch of the previous third Espada, Neliel. Who knows what kind of items that Szayel Aporro had in order to suppress her purifying ability. She knew well enough that he would just love to get his hands on her, in order to study her. She simply wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Get the hell off, you little bitch!" Yammy growled, trying to grab Kagome from his shoulder. He didn't want her to touch him at all. The girl merely smirked, using Sonido to remove herself from his person, appearing in front of Ulquiorra.

He didn't even bother to glance down, merely moving himself around her. Kagome snickered at him. "You really have to lighten up, Ulquiorra-_chan_!" She called out, snickering still as he merely kept on moving, completely ignoring her.

'_Finally, I get to go to the human world.' _Kagome thought, smirking darkly. She grabbed her Zanpakuto from her back, holding it horizontally. _'I can see them again!'_

"Kiyomeru, Shikon!" The short sword reverted back to its second state, a sudden pink glow flashed in the hallway, both Ulquiorra and Yammy tensed, feeling their skin tingle from the pure energy coming off Kagome. They turned around; Ulquiorra wasn't surprised by the sight, though Yammy was.

Kagome was no longer in her child-like form, having released her form into her more adult-form. Her white uniform fit her new form tightly, showing off her curves, though it didn't matter much to the other Arrancar. They were dead after all; their sexual desire wasn't all that much to begin with. Her face was more seductive rather than child-like; two black jagged stripes slashed her cheeks, thanks to the darker Shikon's spirit, Magatsuhi, influence. There was also a faint star on her forehead, covered by her long bangs. That was most likely due to the lighter Shikon's spirit, Midoriko, even though she had been suppressed long ago.

"Well, are we going to go?" Kagome snickered at Yammy's wide-eyed expression, she rarely ever released her adult form due to its unpredictable nature, she could accidently purify any of her fellow Espada if her emotions got out of control. Only a few other Espada had seen her adult form when had first been turned into an Arrancar, Ulquiorra was one of them.

"You little bitch, hiding under that brat's disguise!" Yammy growled, though he was less annoyed. At least the zero Espada wasn't a kid like he had previously thought.

"Shut up, Yammy." Ulquiorra closed his green eyes in seemingly irritation, beating Kagome to the punch. She rolled her blue eyes, wanting to get it over with and just purify the annoying tenth Espada. Of course, she could always make it look like an accident… it would be particularly easy if they were going out to battle in the human world.

"Get Grimmjow, and whoever else is coming." Kagome lazily ordered, examining her fingernails boredly. She smirked in dark amusement as Yammy growled at her. "You can go do it, Yammy." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Bitch." Yammy muttered, using Sonido to make it quicker. Kagome merely closed her blue eyes, leaning up against the wall.

"So, Ulquiorra," She started, gaining the attention of the apathetic Arrancar. "It's you who is going after the red-headed girl?" She asked, not caring. She had other plans in the human world.

He nodded coldly, her job was to distract the other Shinigami, she didn't need to interfere with his job. Of course, he wouldn't be able to stop her if she decided otherwise.

"Right, then." Kagome simply nodded, going back to closing her blue eyes. A dark smirk appeared on her pretty face, fingering Shikon with eagerness.

'_Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kouga, it's about time I see you,' _She snickered, the Shikon's darkness struck her deep within her soul.

'_And about time I killed you all,'_

* * *

What'd you think? I hope I didn't make Kagome too powerful; she won't be able to beat Sesshoumaru, Ishida, and other such people because they are different just to balance everything out.


End file.
